


Arowana Daily - October 27th Edition

by Spacebrick



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebrick/pseuds/Spacebrick
Summary: Wait, aren't tabloids supposed to love celebrity couples?





	

**CELEBRITIES: Onlookers Panic as Squid Sisters Callie and Marie Have On-Stage Emergency**

Spectators showed up earlier today at the Squid Sisters’ latest concert, taking place at the Denchinamazu Arena, not expecting anything out of the unusual. For the most part, it sailed relatively smooth (see our article of the concert in its entirety on p. 32). But it seems as if onlookers got more than they bargained for towards the end of the event.

In celebration of Valentine’s Day, at the very end, the Squid Sisters performed their newest single “Rain of Love” for the first time. As you would expect, all in the crowd were stunned; one lucky listener even described it as “the most romantic song [he’d] heard all year.” In the chaos of thunderous applause and whistles as all prepared to head home, however, a strange spectacle occurred as both Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie, collapsed to the ground. 

From there, it is unknown what exactly happened. Our reporters say that after both fell, centered on the stage, Callie lifted Marie’s head and began to perform mouth-to-mouth CPR on her, worried about the life of her partner. A backwards, chest-height Heimlich maneuver was also reported, though it is at this time unknown what Marie could have choked on. After both maneuvers were performed, Marie was seemingly saved, and Callie offered a word of grace. “I love Voo so much,” she was purported to say, Voo being the Kuragistic god of wealth.

After the situation had come to an end, there were no other ill effects observed on Marie, other than a fever she had come down with, evidenced by her flush cheeks. Callie waved the audience members goodbye a final time (Marie remaining too sick to muster the motion) before the two of them headed off stage, Callie’s arm wrapped around Marie so as to prevent her from falling a second time. The actions of the Squid Sisters from then-on is currently unknown.

Caught in the rush of packing up, not many in the audience noticed the events unfolding, but _Arowana Daily_ was able to reach out to several witnesses nonetheless. “I can’t believe that just happened,” one female who caught the display responds. Clearly shaken by the experience, reporters were stunned as she began to do nothing but repeat the words “oh my gosh,” tears welling in her eyes, before covering her face and running from the room, commending Callie’s act of bravery as “adorable” in inspiration. It is unknown what sparked such a reaction, but she was presumably traumatized by the entire ordeal.

The Squid Sisters have yet to confirm or deny the current condition of both of them. When Marie was asked for further details, she refused to speak on the matter, only flaring up in fever. Callie was not much help in terms of information, either. Upon our reporters asking for what had happened on stage, Callie was purported to merely have given them a puzzled look and asked the words, “Isn’t it obvious?” The meaning of the question has yet to be understood. 

What does this mean for the Squid Sisters? Is there something between them that the media is yet unaware of? Only time will tell. As soon as new information becomes available, it is _Arowana Daily_ ’s pledge to fill our loyal readers in as soon as possible.


End file.
